


screams of agony

by obi_tl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, details of blood and violence, hopefully ill get famous off this, how do i tag this shit lol, minor swearing on my behalf, no beta read we die like enderman, spoilers for executions, where will this lead idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_tl/pseuds/obi_tl
Summary: !OWA OWA SPOILERS!this is sorta just me fuckin around and rewriting canon/fanon executions/deaths with my level of detail.anyhow, AGAIN SPOILERS JESUS CHRIST I AINT GONNA GET TAGGED AROUND FOR "SPOILING" SOMETHING.by continuing forward, you have full sense that you'll be spoiled of an execution if you haven't finished the following:Danganronpa: V3Danganronpa: Goodbye DespairDanganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Kudos: 6





	screams of agony

**Author's Note:**

> how do authors do this? um, hi! spoilers for V3: chapter 2 execution!  
> dear baby jesus on a stick of ice am I going to regret this sooner than I care to admit.
> 
> ALSO AGAIN, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 2 OF DRV3
> 
> SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN PAST CHAPTER 2 IN DRV3 OR IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED GOODBYE DESPAIR THEN DAMN LOOK AWAY, or not, I myself am a hungry spoiler gremlin too.

the echoes of boots and heels meeting hard tiles met the Ultimate Maid's ears, a bloody sensation dripping from her drum. people came into view, grey smudges with angry expressions and drippy writing clinging to cheap signs. her gaze fell onto each person, eyes squinting in a poor attempt to see their faces clearer to no avail. 

an object her gaze misjudged to be a rope fell in front of her. she can escape, surely. though the rope looked . . . off. like it weren't a rope. hesitation clouded her senses, soon being dismissed by the adrenaline returning to her veins. without a second thought, Kirumi gripped onto the rope. a stinging pain met her palms and pads, but she ignored it. slowly, carefully climbing upwards. her hands gripping to said 'rope' despite the pain it gifted her. signs were tossed upwards by the angered blobs, if one were to hit any part of her - side, stomach, leg, ankle - she'd be doomed with a broken back, which gave her more of a reason to keep climbing. ignore the pain, reach for your goal. she didn't want to die. she was fulfilling a wish. she didn't deserve to die. when did helping a dear friend call for consequences.

the signs soon disappeared, a low sigh of relief leaving her lips. but perhaps she judged too fast. the familiar sound of metal against rock met her ears. she averted her gaze upwards, a widening stare set upon the slowly running blades. she thought she was . . . done?

Kirumi squinted and gripped the 'rope' tighter, her gloves stained with the pinkest of blood. determination filled her as she continued to climb.

blades graze against soft porcelain skin, leaving chills dancing down her spine. the Ultimate Maid set a goal she couldn't simply push away. so, she continued climbing, and climbing, biting down on her lip to counter the sensation of the blades digging deeper into the soft layers of flesh, leaving her blood-dripping skin with pink painting its curves. continue climbing, she reminded herself. the blades began to spin faster, attacking her flesh swiftly. her back arched at the spreading pain. one glimpse down and she'd surely be dead. Kirumi begged for the adrenaline she once felt to come back, to sweep the pain away into its palm and push her forward. unfortunately, it never came. so, with an arched back to, with deep attempts, avoid the spinning razors; she glided her grip faster along her escape. 

_please, atua, let me live._ she prayed.

her gloves had been abandoned long ago, the fabric of no use after the thorns she recognized had been on said 'rope' had torn through most of it. a large section of her skirt had been torn away as well, leaving her in blood-stained panties and a ripped dress shirt that revealed more of her bra than she'd normally be comfortable with.

prayers from moments before had been answered as a thin light shined upon her face, causing her eyes to instinctively squint up, not before immediately widening with glee at the warm sight of sweet, sweet escape. her naked hand reached up, fingers flicking in hopes to graze silky grass or ruffled carpet. instead, the light abruptly cut off, shock and confusion rippled through her expression before she recognized the stone that she originally thought was a door to freedom - a drawn-on sun, blue sky, and grass replaced the light before.

a red roach padded along the stone, its beady gaze meeting her betrayed one. the air was filled with heavy breathing for a moment, before a dreadful _SNAP!_

Kirumi locked the gaze with the roach as she felt herself slowly fall, her extended hand seemingly frozen in time.

she plummeted further, and further, till she felt a growing sensation of pain. her back arched at the sudden impact with cold ground. bones snapping with every millisecond that went by. a headache slowly blossomed. she couldn't move, couldn't feel the ground, all she could feel was something metal below her before black dots danced across her vision and her head dropped against the dirt. she focused her blurry gaze on the green parts below her.

Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid, felt her conscious slip away, she felt the excruciating pain slowly turn to mist and flow away from her. and with one final attempt to open her eyes, saw a light shine at her. she let a smile adorn her features, and letting out a final breath, the Ultimate Maid slipped away; falling off the brink of life and death into a swirling pool of warmth and light.

Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, hadn't survived her execution.

Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, had let herself down once more.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a short ride. I didn't use many popular tags so, yeah! you're, um, here ig if you see this.
> 
> (this was all inspired by a convo I had on TikTok where someone replied to my comment saying "her execution must've been painful, it was so grim as well.")


End file.
